In recent times, there has been an increase in the use of music in conjunction with devices (e.g., wireless nodes and/or other computers).
For example, many users have increasingly come to prefer employing their devices in playing music over other ways of playing music. As another example, many users have increasingly come to prefer music ringtones over other ringtones.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that facilitate device music use.